


Just a Taste

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Restaurants, just a cute date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 32





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Aziraphale never really knew why Crowley didn’t often eat. It seemed odd to him, as Crowley enjoyed almost every other aspect of being a human-shaped being. Not that he didn’t eat, of course he would sample things from Aziraphale’s plates particularly if the angel insisted, but Aziraphale had never seen Crowley have a full meal. If he had simply  _ asked _ he would have learned that Crowley did, in fact, on occasion enjoy a sumptuous feast. But Crowley, underneath it all, was a serpent and serpents were well-known for a less than strict eating schedule and then needing an extended amount of time to complete digestion. Crowely preferred to do his digestion while asleep. Therefore, every time that he ate a large amount, Crowley would be drawn to his bed to spend an extended period of time in it. There was nothing better than a long nap on a full stomach. 

But Aziraphale did not ask. So he was rather surprised when a week or so after their switcheroo trick had worked and they were sure that Heaven and Hell would stay off their backs for  _ at least _ a century, Crowley invited him to dinner at a little Italian place around the corner from his flat. Crowley inviting him to a meal wasn’t the surprising part rather the fact that he ordered his own plate. Not only that, he’d steadily demolished the entire plate of eggplant parmesan, half a loaf of garlic bread, and a salad of fresh greens.

“My dear, one would think you were starving,” Aziraphale commented as he polished off the last of his own slice of garlic bread.

Crowley shrugged, looking mildly embarrassed. Aziraphale patted the back of Crowley’s hand where it rested on the white tablecloth in a comforting fashion. They were seated caddy-corner at the table so there wasn’t very far to reach.

“It happens sometimes,” he said, “I’ll probably sleep for a few days.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said in response to the apparently disconnected statements, “Shall we order some dessert? I do so love the tiramisu here.”

Naturally, Crowley was amenable and their empty plates were soon exchanged for a decadent slice dusted with a mixture of cocoa and ground espresso beans. At the first bite, Crowley made a sound that rivaled the ones Aziraphale usually made and all at once the angel understood why his demon always got so flustered. The look of pure bliss on Crowley’s face was entrancing. He had eaten more than half before Aziraphale even realized it.

“Er, whoops,” Crowley said sheepishly, licking an errant bit of cream from the corner of his lips.

Aziraphale felt the urge to kiss him. So he did. He tasted like coffee and cake and cream with the undertone of sour-sweet tomato sauce and the oakiness of the bottle of wine they had shared.

“Delicious,” Aziraphale commented, licking his own lips with relish. Crowley grinned.

  
  



End file.
